


Better than Uber

by MacGirl



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacGirl/pseuds/MacGirl
Summary: Giving a ride home to ice dancing's famous "non couple" inspires a play-by-play of the action.





	Better than Uber

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... I have never written anything like this, so I don't know if this is really smut or not. Should it be more graphic? Less graphic? Am I traumatizing people? Who knows! So let me know what you think. I didn't think comments would really matter, but they actually meant a lot on my first writing. Thanks for taking the time to read. 
> 
> I've read so many things, and I've been inspired by tumblr and youtube... and I just need to find something else to occupy my time. But this is really a lot more fun than studying. :)
> 
> Thanks to the one and only @rainy-sunshine on tumblr for so much inspiration and fun writings.

He knew he was in trouble the moment he walked inside the front door. Shit. All the lights were off, except for the glow of her bedside lamp warning him through the crack in the door at the end of the upstairs hallway. He knew she was waiting up. She always did, but he still gingerly tip-toed towards the bedroom. He didn’t want to cause any further provocations.

He slowly opened the bedroom door as silently as possible. He poked his head around the side of the door, and was immediately met with an icy glare from his wife. Her face had the familiar tell-tale sheen of her nighttime facial cream, and her hair was gently pulled backed from her face. Her lips were pursed into a tight line from a combination of annoyance and jealousy. He knew that it would take an act of divine intervention to prevent the shit storm she was to unleash.

“Guess who I drove home this evening?” This comment didn’t elicit any intrigue from his wife, as she continued to scowl as he started to unbutton and untuck his shirt. He sat on the edge of the bed, and she pulled her body further away from his crossing her arms in front of her chest.

After a lengthy silence with a clenched jaw, “You’re two hours late. I don’t feel like playing this game tonight.” She reached over to turn her bedside lamp off, when he leaned forward to stop her. He wanted to see her expression when she heard his news.

“Your favorite ‘non-couple.’” He couldn’t believe he actually did air quotes, but this was his golden ticket to avoid the wrath of his wife and possibly sleeping on the couch. “And let me just say…” he paused with a knowing chuckle, “They may not be a couple, but they are definitely fucking.”

Her head whipped back towards him, her eyes wide with shock and confusion. How did they end up with the scoop on the question that sparked an entire industry online. “Shut up!” She grabbed his arm, and turned her entire body towards him. “Tell me everything. Fuck! I can’t believe I wasn’t able to go with you tonight! Ugh - seriously, how do you know?!”

He smiled at his wife’s rabid thirst for knowledge. She had been sucked down the rabbit hole of infatuation following the last Olympics along with thousands of others. She had spent the past two months watching and rewatching their performances along with previous years of competitions. She was mildly obsessed, and he suspected that she was not joking, but had in fact, been completely serious when she said that they were BOTH on her list of five celebrities she was allowed to sleep with if given the chance. 

“Because they fucked in the back-seat of our car. I’m going to have to detail the hell out of it tomorrow.” Her face was a mixture of disbelief, disgust, and desire. He could tell that she wanted to run to the car to inspect for any evidence, but she remained rooted in bed.

She started to giggle, “You really had me there. There’s no way that they would be that careless after all their rehearsed answers and denials. They wouldn’t blow all of that in the backseat of OUR car with a witness. Wait… how did this even happen?! How did they end up in our car?!”  
He shrugged and offered with a chuckle, “Wrong place, wrong time?” He gave a look of absolute confusion and loss of words, “I don’t know, she told me I was better than Uber, when she got in. And let me tell you, your ice dancing queen cannot hold her liquor. They are both sloppy when they are drinking… very sloppy.” His eyes seemed to be lost at the memory of the two inebriated Olympians hailing him for a ride. 

“Oh my god,” Her face looked at him skeptically, “You didn’t join them or jack off to them did you? That’s why you’re late! You had a three-way!”  
Now he was actually laughing at her, and he tried to kiss the cheek closest to him as she turned away from him. “Noooooooo! I did not join, I tried really hard not to look. But they were all over the place.” He gave a small, involuntary shudder, “I’ve definitely seen some things.” He paused, and decided to proceed with honesty. “Uh… umm… I mean, I’ve never seen another couple have sex in front of me. I know what you’re thinking that I've watched porn before, but this was different.” Her eyes were locked on his, and he could see the flush spreading across her chest, “It was hot. I understand now why you said they were on your list.”

His wife sat against the headboard of their bed, and licked her lips. She was deep in thought about his bombshell news. Should she reach out and share her discovery with her tumblr fans? No, she would hate to be in their shoes. However, she was desperate for more details. Finally, she turned to him. “Tell me everything. I want all the salacious details.” Her breathing had increased as she was getting turned on by the thought of the Olympians fucking in her car.

“How about we have a recreation?” His eyebrow raised provocatively, and he grabbed the back of her head and started to kiss her with a ferocity they hadn’t felt in months. She never thought they would enjoy such voyeuristic fantasies, but they were both so aroused she was committed to this endeavor. Her husband roughly grabbed the straps of her nightgown down and exposed her breasts. She looked at him with questioning eyes, “I’m not just going to tell you what your boy did to her, I’m going to show you.” His mouth latched on to her left nipple. The exquisite pleasure flooded her, and she couldn’t stop the name that escaped her lips, “Scott.”

His sucking momentarily stopped as the name escaped her mouth, and he looked up to her eyes. She bit her lip and nodded her head to him, and then he attacked her sensitive breasts with vigorous intensity. She was thrilled that she could elicit such power over him by simply saying, “Scott.” Her hands were running through his hair, and she tried to reach down to touch him through his pants. He swatted her hands away, and muttered against her neck, “Not yet. He ravaged her first.”

Her pulse quickened, and she moaned his name again, “Scott” as her husband’s hands spread her legs and reached up to feel her wetness. Closing her eyes she could picture his face as her husband’s lips kissed her upper thighs. She could feel him smile against the outside of her damp panties. “This isn’t right,” he murmured. “She wasn’t wearing panties… and she’s completely bare.”

This snapped her out of her fantasy, and she sat up straight. “You saw her vagina!” She knew she was being irrational… if they fucked in her backseat, of course he did. She started to relax again, and felt a strange thrill knowing her husband had such intimate knowledge of her favorite ice dancer. “Of course she’s bare… have you seen those costumes,” she giggled and relaxed back against the headboard as he removed her panties. “Sorry for the interruption, carry on.”

A devilish smiled crossed his face as he looked down at her spread before him. He started to disappear between her legs when a thought popped into her head and out of her mouth before she had a chance to censor it. “Was he good?” This stopped her husband in his tracks, and she could see his eyebrows shoot up in disbelief.

“Are you really asking me if your celebrity, ice dancing, mega crush is good at eating pussy right before I eat yours?” She couldn’t tell if he was genuinely hurt or amused at this scenario, but his laugh and hot breath against her stomach made her almost forget what he witnessed earlier in the evening. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down a little towards his face, “He’s a bit sloppy.” She laughed as he moved his face across her cunt in an over exaggerated fashion, mocking what he had witnessed before. However, her laughter quickly turned to gasps as he splayed her repeatedly with his tongue. 

“Scott,” Her husband’s tongue moved quicker against her clit each time she moaned his name. Grabbing his head, she pulled him closer to her and she began to thrust against his mouth. She couldn’t remember how it started, but she had always had a thing for noses. And she was infatuated with Scott Moir’s the moment she first saw him. Throwing her head back, she could picture his nose bumping her clit as her husband’s tongue lapped inside of her. She thought back to that god awful reality show, and she pictured Scott licking an ice cream cone as she moaned his name over and over. 

She was on the verge of coming when her husband suddenly stopped, and she watched him put three fingers inside of his mouth. Her eyes widened at the thought, and he nodded his head and resumed his position at her clit as all three entered her at once. She began to ride his hand, and continued to yell Scott’s name.

His fingers left her for a moment, and then he was lifting her legs back, gently exposing her ass from the bed. He knew she usually avoided anything anal, but was she going to be the one to stop this reenactment? She swallowed her unease, because there wasn’t any way in hell she was going to be the first to stop this game. He locked eyes with her, “Do you want to know what he did next?”

She eagerly nodded yes. He wasted no time licking her and teasing her with his finger tip. “Are you sure you could see all this from the front seat?” Her breathing was ragged, and she was close to orgasm as he laughed against her. His hands cupping her ass, he gently lowered her hips back to the bed and he moved away from her to resume sitting next to her. “What happens next?” The anticipation was intoxicating, and her mind was spinning at the next scandalous acts of the famous “non-couple”.

Her husband had a half smirk on his face, and he ran his fingers through his hair before reaching down to his belt buckle. “After your dream boat,” he couldn’t help but roll his eyes, “finished licking her ass, he sat up and pulled his pants down.” He quickly shook his head and closed his eyes, “Please don’t ask me if I saw his dick. I made sure NOT to look back.”

She laughed at the thought of him trying to avoid looking at another man’s penis. “Ok, but when you did look… what did you see?”

“She climbed on top of him, like this.” He grabbed her wrist and easily pulled her on top of his lap. She could feel his hardened cock beneath her. She was torn between wanting every raunchy explicit detail, and wanting him to stop this game and fuck her already. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently tugged at the hair at the base of his neck. He sucked his breath between his teeth, and she could feel him lurch beneath her. “Tess,” he moaned and that was it. He won, she forfeited the role play at the sound of her name. She didn’t even need to reach down to adjust him or her, she was dripping and ready for him with just a small shift of her hips.

Limbs entangled, bodies slightly sticking together with sweat, their breathing was slowly synchronizing and returning to normal. Suddenly, his chest rumbled with laughter. She looked up at him with questioning eyes, and a small nugget of panic was rumbling inside of her. This time they took the game too far. “What? Oh my god, you were really thinking of her the entire time weren’t you. Is it because I’m fat? I can’t believe I let you lick my asshole! I’m so embarrassed.” Tears were falling from the corner of her eyes, and she buried her face into his side.

“What?! Noooooooooo, baby, baby, shhhhh…” His hands were everywhere at once. Soothing her hair, caressing her back, running down her arms. “I laughed because I didn’t get to tell you everything… The best part!” His laughter was erupting from his body, and she had difficulty understanding his words between gasps. “They were wearing their medals.” His laughter was contagious and she was suddenly gasping for air, “They didn’t take them off after the pictures at the banquet, and they were still wearing them. I didn’t want to look because those medals were clanging together, and I knew exactly what was happening back there.” 

“I don’t know if I want to laugh or gag,” she chuckled into his side as she wiped the tears from her eyes. “That’s so… so… awkward, and traumatizing… oh my god! They let EVERYONE wear those!” Her eyes lifted to him in pure horror and disgust. “Ewww!”  
Her husband was breathless from laughter at this point. “Poor, Zach. That medal around Gabi’s neck is the closest he’s going to get to gold."

She slapped him playfully on the chest, “You know, you should’ve included that detail earlier, I could’ve gotten ours out…”

Scott’s laughter immediately stopped, and his eyes darkened. “You know… I remember that they had amazing stamina. We can get it out for round two.” 

Tessa laughed at her husband, and snuggled back into his side. “Nope. Besides, aren’t you taking the medals to Sophia’s class for Career Day?”

He immediately blanched at the idea of taking sullied medals to pass around his daughter’s preschool class. Groaning, he knew his chance for gold medal sex was over, for now. He caressed her slightly swollen belly and gently breathed a hundred kisses across her abdomen as she sighed. “Did you really call yourself fat a little while ago? Those pregnancy hormones are really getting to you, T.”

She sighed as she propped herself up on her elbow, “Brace yourself, I think its worse the second time around.” Her hand draped over his on her barely showing bump. She gave a small, almost shy smile, “I know you weren’t really thinking of her, you kept saying my name.” She gave him a light kiss on his cheek and giving him a mischievous smirk, “But next time there’s a banquet, I’m going and you can stay home with Soph.”

Scott laughed, “We aren’t very good at role play games, eh?” 

She shook her head as she kissed his lips and pulled him over her, “Nope… this time no games, just you and me.”


End file.
